Operation: Eden
by FicMaster1o6
Summary: KXK - When you plan for the impossible, nothing is impossible. With the Zombie Survival Guide useless, and wars and enemies appearing both near and far, Takashi and the females of Operation: Eden must forge their bond in the fires of war. TakashiXHarem. Ecchi. Limes possible, but no Lemons!
1. The Ladies of Eden

KrossoverXKing presents:

 **Operation: Eden**

a massive crossover with _High School of the Dead_

BTW: I don't own any of them

Chapter 1: Well, this part's useless...

-X-

Takashi sighed wistfully as he walked down the hallway to his first class of the day, which he shared with his girlfriend Koto. The ex-girlfriend to his former best friend Kohta, she had tried desperately to make the portly boy like her, even going so far as to use her eidetic memory to learn everything there was to know about every firearm ever made.

This pissed Kohta off severely, and he broke up with her when she called him out on some fact or other, purely on reflex. Takashi had been standing with them, and sided with Koto. When Kohta called her a "friend-stealing whore", Takashi had punched his former friend one good time in the face, lifting the overweight boy off his feet and knocking him out cold.

After two weeks of Out-Of-School Suspension, with Koto coming by every day just to talk, Takashi came back to school with Koto as his girlfriend and unyielding respect from the female population.

For High School girls, this was unheard of.

Nevertheless, they hadn't done nothing when they spent those weeks together. Takashi had convinced the Freshman that zombies were real, and that they were coming. _Soon_.

The lithe brunette had taken it upon herself to memorize every survival guide they deemed worthy, as well as the _Ultimate Zombie Survival Guide_ , glad that both of them knew English.

Of course, Koto had been surprised with Takashi's preparation. Being extremely fluent in over a dozen major languages, writing, reading, and speaking all included. He had a plot of land in Hokkaido that he had fortified just in case. Knowing parkour, _Jeet Kune Do_ , _Krav Maga_...

He even told her of his weapons lockers, both at home, and giving her the combination for the one he had at school in Hayashi-sensei's office, which the P.E. teacher knew about.

Being the orphan of very rich parents, he had a lot of money. His father had been president of a private security firm, Akatsuki, similar to America's Blackwater. His mother had been a lead researcher in Umbrella Corporation's Tokyo branch. Both had died shortly after his birth, and Takashi had lived with various family friends until his teen years when he filed for emancipation.

Since she was so short, Takashi kissed his girlfriend atop her head before they went to their assigned seats. Sadly for Takashi, those weeks he was suspended from school had caused him to go over his allotted days allowed out of school before he failed, though he still went back most days to talk to Koto and avoid boredom.

So he was held back a year. He was 17 and a Sophomore, same as the 16-year-old Koto. If there was a bright side to the fact that he couldn't sit next to his girlfriend, it was the fact that he had the back corner seat next to the window that showed the Entrance Courtyard, and the gate that stayed closed during school hours being rattled by a man who kept running into them.

Wait, what... "...the hell?" he murmured.

"Ten points off your next quiz Uchiwa-san for your foul language," came the voice of his Language professor, Shidou Kouichi-sensei, as he strolled into the classroom. "Be glad I don't write you up or phone your parents."

Takashi growled at the man. "My parents are dead," he hissed lowly. There was no _possible_ way that that asshole didn't know that.

"Personal problems have no place in a conductive learning environment," Shidou said maliciously.

Koto spared a worried glance back at him, but he had resumed staring at the man banging against the gate as Hayashi-sensei and the male P.E. teacher, Teshima-sensei came up to the man.

Takashi couldn't hear what was being said, but when Teshima-sensei shoved the man away, the crazy man latched onto his arm and bit a large chunk off.

Takashi gaped, and then realization dawned on him.

" _They're here..._ "

"Another outburst, Uchiwa-san?" their Sensei asked, though Takashi's words had barely been a whisper. Takashi, however, had slid the window open and removed a throwing knife from his boots, tossing it into the eye-socket of the thing that used to be his P.E. teacher before it could attack Hayashi-sensei.

Hayashi-sensei followed the trajectory and saw Takashi leaning out the window, before he was yanked back by the collar, staring into the face of the man he hated most.

"Was that, perhaps, a throwing knife Uchiwa-san?," he asked gleefully. "I believe that's grounds for _expulsion_."

" _They're here, you son of a bitch!_ " Takashi screamed, and it seemed only Koto took the hint as she bolted from the classroom, probably to Hayashi-sensei's office to grab a weapon out of his locker. "And if they're here, then rules like yours don't apply anymore..." He smacked the man's hand away, holding him at bay with an actual knife. Takashi then called out to the girls who sat beside and in front of him. "Niki, Ichijou."

Both girls instantly stood at attention, complete with crisp salutes. "Hai, Uchiwa-sama," they called out. Takashi smirked at their loyalty; it would be needed for what was ahead.

"Follow Koto to Hayashi-sensei's office. Tell her I sent you, then get Marikawa-sensei and meet up with me at Rally Point Charlie."

Without another word, both girls bolted out the classroom after his girlfriend. Everyone else in the class was dumbfounded at the events unfolding.

Takashi turned to the students in the class, and laid down the new law.

"Even if you don't grasp what's going on, even if you don't believe me, the fact is that the dead now walk alongside the living. But they are not peaceful. They are not even _human!_ If a friend or family member is bitten, if anyone is bitten, they are infected, they will die, and they will come back as one of 'them'. Now this school is a good place to defend. Block the exits, block windows on the first floor, play to your strengths, cover each others weaknesses, and eat perishable food first. This is now a test of survival, and if you fail, you die..."

Takashi strode out, ignoring the pandemonium he caused by his speech and actions. He saw Shido being picked up by a few fangirls, who sent him a venemous glare. He ignored it, bolting towards the stairs to Class 2-B.

' _It has to be done…_ '

The redhead was initially shocked to see him in her class, but her face softened almost instantly.

"Uchiwa! Are you cutting class and interrupting ours?"

Takashi paid no mind to the teacher, and held his hand out to his childhood friend. "Come with me, Rei..." He spared a glance around the class, and spotted a few familiar faces, as well as bright pink hair in twintails. "You too, Saya."

Wordlessly, both girls stood with blushes, surprising many with how easily they followed his orders. Hisashi, especially, got upset.

"What's wrong?" Saya asked once they were close enough to not be overheard. Absently, he saw the teacher calling the office.

"They're here," he said simply. "I saw one bite Teshima-sensei's arm straight to the bone, and he turned in like five seconds..."

"B-But you said it took 23 _hours_ ," Saya said, her voice barely at whisper level. "How is thi-"

"Let go of me, Hisashi!" Rei yelled as the silver-haired boy tried to pull his girlfriend away from the group. Takashi saw red.

"Get your hands off her!" Takashi roared, giving Rei enough of a distraction to return to his side.

"Don't tell me what to do with my girl!" Hisashi yelled posessively. He was in Takashi's face as he yelled, but immediately regretted it as Takashi smacked him hard enough to send his former friend to the ground.

Then he leaned down until he was whispering in Hisashi's ear.

"You think…that Rei is your's? When you asked her out, she came to me. She asked _me_ out. But since I was already with Koto, I told her to go with you until what is happening now happened… She trusted me, and you got a girlfriend for all of six months."

He stood, ignoring the still prone boy now. "Rei, Saya. Let's go."

"Hai, Takashi," both girls chorused as they left, ignoring the teacher's incredulous yells as his two star students left with what many teachers considered a delinquent.

"We need to go to the gym," Saya said as they strode down the hall to the Activities Building, which also held the Senior classrooms. "We need the weapons Hayashi-sensei let you hide there."

Takashi shook his head, both as a response to Saya, and at Rei who began trying to contact her parents on his phone. "Koto, Niki, and Ichijou are headed there, and we'll meet them at Charlie after we get Saeko and Miku. Oh, and Alice is at home sick."

Both girls made a face when he mentioned the latter upperclassman. Miku didn't have the greatest reputation in school. That's what happens when you deny your Quarterback boyfriend for an underclassman. The fact that Takashi broke his leg while getting jumped gave him a sick satisfaction.

"Why Charlie?" Rei asked instead. "Why not Alpha?"

"Alpha's where it happened," Takashi explained as he opened his locker, grabbing a baseball bat. "And Bravo'll be overrun once this gets out, which will happen soon. Charlie's the only safe one in school."

Rei got frustrated with the automated message; Takashi had told her it would happen, but she was hoping for the best. "A lot of people are calling 110… Takashi can yo-"

"Attention all students and teachers! Attention all students and teachers! Currently there is a violent struggle occuring on the premises. Students, please stay in your room with your teacher and follow their instructions..."

They could hear the students' confusion as they passed the classes on their way to where, luckily, the two Seniors shared the same class.

"Not good," Takashi muttered. "It's gonna be harder to get them out if-"

"*smash, screech*"

"No fuckin' way… Girls, close your ea-"

Again the P.A. interrupted them.

"GAAAHHH! AH! Help me! STOP! Help! AH! I'm gonna die! Gwaa **AAHHH!** "

There was a second where the only sound was the shambling and moaning over the loudspeaker. Then all hell broke loose.

People ran, tripped, and were trampled. They kicked, punched, pushed, and pulled without getting any further than before.

Surprisingly, Saeko and Miku were still in their class, patiently(in Saeko's case) waiting in their seats. That lasted until they saw Takashi, upon which they rushed over to him. Both girls showed him affection, Miku giving him a lipstick-enhanced kiss to his cheek, while Saeko hugged him. However, due to their height difference, Takashi was suffocated inbetween her breasts.

"*cough*… Right, right. Hello, ladies," Takashi said with a blush. While every female had respected him when he returned from OSS, most had gotten over it within a week. The rest, aside from those he was rushing to save, were back to normal inside of a month.

"Is that...Wakisaka from Current Events?" Saya asked as she pointed down the hallway. At the same time, the figure noticed them, and everyone realized Wakisaka wasn't human anymore.

Takashi took a step forward, brandishing his baseball bat, and calmly approached the shambling creature the undergrad had become.

As soon as he was close enough, Takashi swung with all his strength, and caved the man's head in.

"Don't fuck with us," he stated needlessly. He turned to the other girls, Saeko pulling out her kendo sword from her locker. While it was only made of wood, anything that gave you reach was preferable to nothing. At the same time, he helped the rest in grabbing brooms and unscrewing their handles to be used as weapons until the met up with Koto and the others.

"Alright," Takashi muttered, the weight of his solid aluminum bat resting on his shoulder, "let's get to Charlie..."

And so, they made their way to the Observatory.

-X-

"It's bad..." Miku muttered. "It's as bad as you said it would be, Takashi." All the way to the coast could be seen from their vantage point. The tell-tale black smoke of burning fires threatened to engulf the sky, but it was dispersed by the unusually high winds. Suddenly, the tell-tale sound of rotors drowned them out as half a dozen UH-60 Blackhawks – colored their namesake – streaked just over the roof, allowing Takashi to see the red-and-white octagon on the door.

"Was that the Americans?" Saya asked? "Or was it the Self-Defense Force?"

"Neither," Takashi said, causing all present to turn to him for answers. "That was the Umbrella Corporation; they have a branch in Tokyo."

"The company that made that cancer cure where they had to quarantine New York? That Umbrella Corporation?" That was Rei, who always kept up with current events. She'd make a good reporter some day.

"Yeah," Takashi sighed. "My kaa-san worked for them, but she died when I was young. A few of them, like Ada-san, watched me instead of me being with foster parents or in an orphanage..."

So he wasn't alone…

And that made him wonder where Koto was.

-X-

Said brunette was currently cursing to herself as she led the small group to the observatory, coined Rally Point Charlie. Directly behind her was Hayashi-sensei, followed by Marikawa-sensei, while Niki and Ichijou covered their rear. Each of them had a duffel bag; Marikawa-sensei's held medical supplies, Hayashi-sensei's contained weapons and ammunition, and Koto, Niki, and Ichijou all carried food and other survival necessities.

Luckily they hadn't run into many of the creatures which had once been fellow students and teachers, though Koto was also armed with a crossbow, and the others had a knife somewhere on them.

The fact that Hayashi-sensei's knife was a machete was not an issue, given the circumstances.

"There it is..." Niki panted, not being as physically capable as the others. The duffel was _heavy_ , by the way.

Everyone soon saw the handrail leading upwards, as well as light streaming down the obvious staircase.

"Come on," Koto called out, as a burst of energy flooded all present at the prospect of freedom from the confined and gruesome school, as well as the fact that Takashi was waiting for them.

However, just before reaching the foot of the stairs, a long shadow with disheveled hair blocked most of the sunlight, causing the all-female group to stop in their tracks.

" _Shh..._ " Koto said needlessly. Despite it only having been at most twenty minutes since Takashi saw the first one, they were all more or less settling into the mindset Takashi had drilled into them: that of teamwork, followed closely by survival.

Then the shadow turned the corner, bat in hand, and Koto tackled her boyfriend in gratitude.

"Oomph! Hey, Koto… I was just about to come looking for y'all," he said as he returned her hug.

"Well we're here," Ichijou said, shrugging.

"That you are," Takashi smiled, causing the young girl to blush. "Well, come on then. We've cleared the roof, and we're using the Observatory as a fallback just in case we can't make it out on the first try."

They nodded and filed past him, even Marikawa-sensei and Hayashi-sensei. He was glad those two decided to follow him. Not only were their skills invaluable, but so were they.

Takashi knew there was no way to win the upcoming war against the undead, so he didn't plan to try. He planned to fight what battles he had to until they reached the plot of land he had fortified in Miyama, Fukushima District, Hokkaido Prefecture, having blocked off the entire area and used the former strip-mining site as the foundation for his home. Then he would enact Operation: Eden.

Basically, Takashi got a harem. Koto knew about it, of course, but she was enough of a realist to realize this was the best way to distribute resources. Of course, they could have one guy for every girl, but that would double their consumption of resources, their need for space, and exponentially increase their chance of being caught. The same guy could impregnate multiple females at a time, though the reverse was not true. If there was only one female but multiple males, she could only get impregnated by one of them at a time, and would also need months to recover between each birth.

However, if there were multiple females, the births could be spread amongst them. And with Takashi planning on including fourteen girls in this trip, even if he impregnated one girl every two months, that gave each girl nineteen months between births.

Of course, Koto had gained some sass as Takashi's girlfriend, no longer believing she would have to settle for boys like Kohta. When Takashi told her why this was required(repopulation, as cliché as it sounds), she merely gave him a challenging smirk and said: "I'd like to see you try."

So that's what he was doing.

-X-

 **Chap 1 done! As I said, this will be a massive crossover, with everything from Dead Space to Dead Snow thrown in. Yes, Takashi has a harem. Yes, Umbrella is up to something. No, I'm not going to tell you now.**

 **Their journey will take them across the planet, and even to completely new planets. Not that they know this yet. Takashi's place is in the southern tip of Hokkaido, near the main island. When I used Google Maps, there was a strip mining operation clearly visible, so I figured they wouldn't mind if I used it. Not sure if I wrote the address right, though.**

 **These four stories will be the ones I work on until they're done, switching between them so I don't get writer's block. And no, I won't be doing them in order. I may even post multiple chapters of a single fic in a row, just depends on what catches my attention.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	2. Pray for Peace, Prepare for War

KrossoverXKing presents Chapter 2 of:

 **Operation: Eden**

a massive crossover with _Highschool of the Dead_

Enjoy!

Quick AN: There are actually sixteen girls in the harem, not fifteen girls like I posted last chapter. So if you could ignore that, that'd be great…

Sorry for any confusion. I saw so many typos, I had to repost(I used spellcheck and it messed up all the Japanese names).

-X-

Takuzo held his baseball bat in a white-knuckled grip as he stood guard just inside the Arts&Crafts room. Next to him was Kazu and Okada, probably his best friends in the entire school. Kazu was more of a medic, however, but he had already saved Takuzo once with his use of a scalpel. Okada was more into self-defense, so he was good at hand-to-hand.

Behind them was the unhinged genius Kohta Hirano, the chubby boy doing something with a nail gun, 2x4's, and duct tape.

"Read a book, hah!" the boy muttered to himself just loud enough for Takuzo to hear. "There's a difference between reading something and applying it to the real world...and I'll show you what that difference is..."

' _Still upset about his ex-girlfriend and ex-best-friend, probably,_ ' Takuzo figured. ' _I can understand that… Niki and Ichijou left so quickly after Uchiwa-san told them… It was like he knew what was going on. Nah… Who could plan for this? People eating people, those people dying, and then coming back to life to eat more people? Yeah, maybe in a B-movie…_ '

"Let's go, Freshmen," Kohta ordered, turning just outside the door to down to of those who had once been students.

"Right," Takuzo said, mirrored by Kazu and Okada, wondering if Uchiwa-san was taking care of Niki and Ichijou.

He wanted to tell Hirano-san about Uchiwa-san's idea, but what if he ignored it out of spite? Hirano-san could be really stupid sometimes…

-X-

' _I packed Marikawa-sensei's duffel over a long period of time, some peroxide here, a splint there… I made sure to let everyone know it was a priority, so no matter who got her, we wouldn't have to_ _waste a lot of time there since we already have a lot of it_ _. I thought everyone was ready, but now I realize some took it to heart more than others._ _I_ _worked with most of them during the weekend, but I_ _need to figure out who trained_ _during the weekdays_ _, and who just did it because I asked them, but forgot about it after we parted ways…_ '

When he stepped on the roof, Takashi closed the door, and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Once he had it, he leaned against the door and fixed them all with a level stare. The only one exempt was Koto, because she was training next to him almost every day.

"It is now painfully obvious that the day I feared is today, though luckily none of you were hurt..."

More than a few of the girls blushed.

"To survive now has become a matter of how much you know, how much you trained, how lucky you are, and who you're with… We're going down the line. Tell me what you did with the information I gave you, what you trained in… whatever you deemed important enough to learn. And it's alright if there are two or three of you who know the same thing. If we have to split up, it's better if there's one skill for each group." He pointed to the furthest left female. "You're up, Hayashi-sensei."

The amber-haired teacher held a cheek at being put on the spot. "Well, besides my normal class, I also learned a few hand-to-hand styles...and I bought a trench spike!" She pulled the weapon out of the duffel she was carrying. It looked like a pair of brass knuckles, with a railroad spike attached to the side, which is what it was.

They were used during World War I, and were made to penetrate steel helmets and skulls, perfect killing tools for _them_.

"A good weapon," Takashi said, "but only use it as a back-up. I don't want any of you getting that close to make a kill if you can help it."

"I bought some flats!" Marikawa-sensei said enthusiastically once it was her turn, which she proceeded to pull from her cleavage. As she traded her high-heels for them, Takashi wiped his nose clean. He was glad that she at least had been one of those who trained with him every weekend. Otherwise, he was sure she'd be woefully unprepared for this.

"That's, uh, good, Marikawa-sensei," Takashi managed, looking to Saeko. Marikawa was bouncing on the balls of her feet, and it was doing... _interesting_...things to her chest area.

"I had a Bumon katana made from Angel Sword," she smiled. "I got the best one. It's in the Kendo Club room."

"That's the sword I got you for your birthday, right?" Takashi asked, to which the violet-haired girl nodded. He remembered buying the American-made katana for her now. She asked for a good quality sword, and Angel Sword delivered. He specified it to be a Kissaki Moroha-Zukuri-style double-edged nihonto katana. While they hadn't made one before, they seemed more enthusiastic to the idea once he told them he'd pay for whatever it took to get it right, including any prototypes.

"I also got my license," she added. It would be helpful to have multiple drivers with the amount of people they planned on having. Currently there was Takashi, Koto, Marikawa-sensei, Hayashi-sensei, Saeko, Niki, Ichijou, Miku, Rei, Saya, and Alice once they got her. There was also Rika-san, Miyamoto-san, and Yuriko-san, leaving two spots open for Takashi's sixteen-person plan.

"Good," Takashi said. "So that's myself, you, Miku and Hayashi-sensei..." Marikawa-sensei also had a license, but she could barely drive under normal circumstances, let alone whatever the hell this was classified as. "Niki?"

"I joined the Archery club," the bluenette replied happily. She was the third best in the club, right behind two seniors, and above a third. She was also the only person in the club who didn't fire from an erect, stationary position, nor did she use the wind markers. While firing, she laid down, she crouched, she sat, she fired as she ran up to the line… Whatever she could do to not stand there, because she knew it would rarely be like that in the real world.

"I joined Track, and...um, I got this," Ichijou replied, visibly embarrassed. She held one of the last thing any of them were expecting: a camera.

And not just any camera, it was a Panasonic LUMIX Tough Adventure Camera. Even among the most reliable digital camera company's stock, this was a cut above the rest, perfect for the apocalyptic world they now had to go through. It was waterproof, dust-proof, shockproof, and freeze-proof. It had a built-in GPS, compass, altimeter, and even a barometer. It could take video, panoramic shots, could stabilize images, and even take time-lapse photos.

"It's perfect, Ichijou," Takashi said, causing the brunette to blush. Praise from Takashi was always sincere.

"I bought a Pathfinder," Miku said, and showed it to them. It was a 1987 Nissan Pathfinder with a very powerful-looking black brush guard, a snorkel that was as tall as the roof, a three-inch lift, and 31-10.50-15 BFGoodrich All-Terrain T/A tires. It was painted a royal blue, and had a roof rack lined with floodlights. In the roof rack was obvious camping equipment, survival gear including stuff that couldn't fit in a duffel(like a generator), and gas canisters. On nice days like today, she kept it uncovered, but there were tarps in the back seat.

Attached to the back was a full-size spare tire, and a rack which held two BMX bikes and two mountain bikes.

"That...is exceedingly American," he deadpanned, before giving her a one-armed hug. "But I love it… What's the tax on that?"

In Japan, due to its cramped space, vehicles are taxed yearly. The larger the vehicle, the more one has to pay for it.

The orange-haired girl giggled, before pressing her finger to her lips. "Secret," she winked.

Takashi nodded. It didn't matter anymore; he was just glad she had it. Besides, he doubted anyone would be worried about taxes now.

"That's a plus… What about you, Saya?"

"I memorized the route to your house, as well as several alternatives in case we're forced to abandon the highway," the pink-haired girl explained. "I had this book with information about those things, but it's obvious now that it doesn't matter much..."

"No," Takashi interrupted. "Keep the book. We may learn things about them while we're fighting. How many copies do you have?"

"Two," she said. "One in a notebook, and one in a notepad."

"Alright," he said. "Over time, make one more notebook, two notepads, and two digital copies. If we notice something about them, write it down. I want you always to have a notepad and pencil on you. Understand?"

"H-Hai," she said, glad for the trust he placed on her. She was glad that he had her forgo her contacts, too. In this world, there would be very few times she'd be able to find contacts, and glasses were easy to put on, and way easier to find. She didn't particularly like the idea of an eyeglass holder necklace, but Takashi had made her one.

She always wore it.

"And you, Rei?" Takashi asked. He knew she didn't believe him as much as the others, but he hoped she had done something with the money she had asked for that was worthwhile.

"I got everybody outfits, just in case," she said. "They're perfect for fighting them, and based on each of our fighting styles."

"Hadn't thought of that," Takashi muttered. "They're at your house, right?" At Rei's dejected nod he said, "Don't worry. We've got a few stops to make. Just here, we're going by the Kendo Club and Marikawa-sensei's office. After we leave, there's Rika-san's at Oshima Airport, my stuff's at home, Rika-san has a Humvee at her house, Saya's house, and we have to find your mom, too… Who for all we know is at your house."

Rei seemed to cheer up at that, which was good for Takashi. Not only did he want to make sure everyone was happy for the simple reason that they all looked more beautiful happy, but also because now was not the time for negative emotions.

"We gotta go down to Nichiren-zaki and grab my boat, skip on over to Oshima, make it back, then go all the way up to Hokkaido. If there's no traffic and we can get everything real quick when we get to where we go, it'll take about 30 hours straight, not including bathroom breaks."

With all of them now smiling, Takashi pulled out his own sword from the duffel containing weapons. It was a pure black bladed tachi that curved more at the tip, while three protrusions were on the blunt end of the sword, near the tip. The handle guard was four bent prongs, resembling the shape of the manji. The handle itself was red, with black wrappings covering it for the most part for a better grip.

The throwing knives were strapped to his waist like an ammo belt, while the still-present gun holster contained a flat black ShadowHawk Government 1911, heavily modified by Nighthawk Custom, while an XD(M) was strapped on each thigh. Pausing for a second, he took the XD(M) from his left thigh and handed it to Saeko. "I want you to have something long-range. A sword's good, but you need a fallback."

"I don't know how to shoot," she muttered, not looking at him, but the gun he was trying to hand her. She made no move to grab it.

"I'll teach you," he promised, but she still didn't move.

Sighing, Takashi got on one knee, and heard a gasp behind him. He looked up at the violet-haired girl, and pulled out...a throwing knife. She had her head turned, heavily embarrassed by the image her mind had conjured up.

She had liked him since they were younger, but could never confess her feelings. They were so strong, even her 10-year-old mind knew what it was: Love.

Takashi had found her after she beat her rapist to within an inch of his life, and had stayed with her until the police made him go home. When he did that, almost getting arrested for 'obstruction of justice' – one cop said – she knew there was no one else for her.

Takashi patted down her skirt until he found her panty line(Saeko thanking Kami she hadn't wore a thong like usual). Pinching the skirt above it, he held his knife to it. "Is this okay?"

She nodded without looking, trusting him, and he ripped from the part he designated down to the bottom, creating a long slit in the side of the dress. He took the holster, and wrapped it around, now heavily blushing, himself due to the fact that he was reaching around under her skirt, and he could feel the natural heat from her center. It was like he was holding his hand too close to a fire on a cold night. It was unbearably hot, and there was an odd tingle(like it hurt, but without pain), but it made him feel exponentially better all over.

The holster strapped, Takashi placed the gun in its spot, and stepped back, replacing his knife as well. "There you go," he said, standing stiffly. He had no idea how she was feeling.

The normally calm and stoic Saeko Busujima stood there, with her school skirt ripped, a gun on her upper thigh, and her face burning because a boy just had his hands closer than anyone else ever had, besides herself and her parents(though that was close to fifteen years ago).

She was trapped between three extreme emotions: embarrassment, anger, and arousal.

Embarrassment because others had been watching the intimate moment between herself and Takashi.

Anger because others had been watching, and she and Takashi couldn't go further(' _I just have to wait…_ ').

Arousal because it was Takashi. He had been so close to her core, and so gentle with his knife.

Koto sidled up next to him once he had distanced himself from everyone. "Working pretty quickly, aren't we?" she teased.

"Get in line," he said teasingly, and a playful smack to her rear got her moving.

"First stop's Marikawa-sensei's office. Now that no one's checking inventory, we can grab as much as we need. Then we head to the Faculty room. We'll check the news, grab the keys for a minibus, and then we'll head out, stopping by the Kendo Club real quick. Hayashi-sensei, Marikawa-sensei… Sorry, but your cars aren't made for this. We're taking your truck though, Miku."

All three of them nodded. A Nissan Pathfinder was better than a Toyota Prius and a Volkswagen Beetle during these times. Then they began pulling out their weapons from the duffel. Since Fujimi High was a private school, most of the people in the group lived in the dorm. Therefore, Takashi knew he'd have to come here anyways, so left as much of the stuff here that he could get away with.

That included most of the weapons.

Koto had already grabbed her Stryker Strykezone, so she just needed to get her Armalite AR-10(T), which she placed on her back. The shotgun was a last resort, the loud noise sure to attract more of them, and the recoil nearly knocking her off her feet unless she braced against something or crouched, so her crossbow was her go-to weapon.

Rei had a Springfield M1A1, though she used the rifle primarily for its attached bayonet.

Saya's weapon of choice was a suppressed MP5SFK set on single-fire, while she wore a belt with multiple pouches, and a single loop which held her crowbar.

Right now, Saeko held her training bokken in a loose grip, while the XD(M) Takashi had given her was hidden by her skirt. She wouldn't get her katana until they got to the Kendo Club room.

Niki had splurged somewhat, and now owned a pink camouflage Diamond Infinite Edge Pro compound bow.

Ichijou had a CFSB-1 collapsible bow, while a Tool Logic SL-PRO 2 utility knife was hooked to the waistband of her skirt.

Shizuka, the medic of the group, had a Smith & Wesson M37 for protection, which was actually strapped to her waist and hidden by her sweater.

Miku had the solid aluminum bat Takashi had used earlier, and strapped her Ka-bar USMC to her calf, right below her knee and all but the handle hidden by her stockings.

And Kyoko had forgone her trench spike for now, instead keeping hold of her Condor golok machete.

"Alright," Takashi said, "let's get out of here. Rei, Marikawa-sensei, Ichijou… We'll carry the bags."

He grabbed the bag that had held all the weapons. Now only holding Alice's bat and knife, Kyoko-sensei's trench spike, and ammo for all their weapons, it was much lighter than when Koto carried it.

It was also lighter than all but the medicine bag, but Rei and Ichijou understood. Takashi would still be fighting, while Rei only had a shotgun, and Ichijou wasn't very good with her bow yet and her knife was short.

Koto had her crossbow that she knew how to use, Saya had a crowbar, Saeko had her bokken, Niki had her Diamond and knew how to use it, Miku had her bat, and Kyoko-sensei had her machete. And Takashi, of course, had his tachi.

He swung the door open, and some of them immediately began stumbling up the stairs towards their next possible meal. Takashi pointed his tachi at the abominations.

"It looks like you're enjoying yourselves, just moaning… It's great how you're all so _carefree!_ " he spat, kicking the closest one in the head. It knocked its 'friends' down the stairs, too, and Takashi followed them down, stalking down the steps and ending all of the helpless creatures with ingrained efficiency.

Ada-san had told him Umbrella was getting careless, but he didn't think Uzumaki-sensei would let Wesker-san get away with letting them loose in Japan…

Or maybe he didn't…

-X-

"Oh, Kazu-kun…," Marikawa-sensei said sadly as she saw the bitten boy.

When they got to Marikawa-sensei's office, it had been overrun, but he and Saeko had gotten rid of them fairly quickly, with Niki covering them and Kyoko-sensei, Saya, and Miku guarding their back and the others.

It was obvious what had happened. Kazu had been trying to figure out what happened to his friend, the friend turned, Kazu killed him with an IV pole, and then tried to leave. But they were on the other side of the door, and he was bit sometime during all that.

It was Saeko who leaned down next to him, as Takashi, Koto, and Marikawa-sensei busied themselves with grabbing the supplies.

"I'm the president of the Kendo Club, Busujima Saeko… You're Kazu?"

"H-Hai… Ishi Kazu…," he gasped out as blood began pouring from his mouth.

Saeko's face was forcefully blank, though her eyes were softer than any had ever seen them, even Takashi.

"Ishi-kun… You were admirable in trying to make your friend better, and I just want you to know you did everything you could."

"But he… he still died, and… and he became… one of them..."

"Yes he did," Saeko admitted. "Once you are bitten, that is what happens. You die, and you become one of them..."

"I..see," he said sadly, glancing down at his limp left arm, where large chunks of flesh were missing. Already, his body was numb.

"Do you want your friends and family to see you like that?" She asked. "Do you want to be the one who does this to them? I've never killed anyone before...but I will help if you want me to."

"P-Pleeth do ith," he gasped out, almost drowning in blood, and the fact that he couldn't move his jaw or tongue properly not helping his pronunciation.

"Uchiwa-kun," Shizuka gasped out, seeing what Saeko was about to do.

Takashi didn't turn around. He had heard the entire conversation. Saeko was bringing her bokken above her head slowly, almost ceremoniously. "Don't interfere, Marikawa-sensei… Saeko knows what she's doing."

"This is a matter of protecting a man's pride," Saeko interrupted. Kazu gave her a small smile before he nodded, bowing his head. "To sit idly by like a woman isn't my style..."

With a single swift, fluid motion, she brought her bokken down on his head, ending Kazu while he was still human.

Saeko grabbed a sanitary wipe and wiped down her bokken. Koto walked over to her, as Takashi continued his conversation with the nurse. They had gotten almost everything of value, leaving some for those who decided to stay, and the medicine bag now weighed more than the ammo bag.

"It was what he wanted," Takashi said lowly. "He wanted to die human, instead of as a threat to those he loved… If we get bit Marikawa-sensei, I am trusting you to stop us from trying to hurt those we love..." He turned to the nurse, whose eyes were wide. The gun he had given her felt like it was burning. Takashi placed his hand on her cheek, and stared straight into her cinnamon eyes with his own chestnut ones. "Don't let me hurt you, Marikawa-sensei… Promise me you won't let me hurt you."

"I promise," Shizuka breathed, her eyes locked with his and her face burning in embarrassment.

"That's all I can ask," he said softly, his hand gliding from her face as he turned away, grabbing the medicine bag since it was heavier. On his way out, he grabbed the offered sanitary wipe from Saeko and cleaned his tachi.

"Faculty Room next," he said. Luckily, it was on the third floor, only a floor down, and right by the stairs.

-X-

"There you are Hirano," Hisashi said once he got closer to the chubby boy. "Hey freshman," he added to Takuzo.

"What do you want, Igo?" Kohta snapped irritably. Takuzo was silent. He was a sports prodigy, having joined the baseball team his first day of school after having been scouted out while he was still in Elementary School. The man, Ryan Glynn, had told him to hone his talent and he would be great. The man had been an American, but he traveled around the world to hone his skills, and told Takuzo to do the same.

But look at him now: his girlfriend had followed that sleazeball Shido-sensei after ten seconds of honeyed words, one of his friends was bit by them, the other stayed behind to help him(Why, Kazu!? You know what happens!), and he was stuck with this idiot who thought he could clear the whole school with a jerry-rigged nail gun and three dozen nails.

He had proposed Uchiwa-san's advice as his own, and the stupid genius had actually agreed. They had barricaded all the doors in the Class Building, and were now on their way to the Dormitory. They still had to clear out the Administration Building and Activities Building. After, they would work on barricading the gates, and clear out the campus and smaller buildings as they saw fit, probably from a window.

"Just figured there's strength in numbers," Hisashi replied, stretching his arms.

"And where's your weapon?" Kohta asked irritably. He had already lost two members to stupidity.

"Been using my hands," he replied proudly. "Who knew snapping necks was so easy...huh?"

Kohta had handed him a mop handle, with the screw at the end turning it into a makeshift spear.

"You'll get killed like that… I should know. Already lost two to that..."

Takuzo nodded to Kohta's words, wiping his eyes.

"I...see," Hisashi muttered, gripping the weapon. Rei had shown him how to use a spear, but he hadn't been paying attention.

"Uchiwa," he growled, thrusting the spear with perfect form at an imaginary enemy.

"So here's the plan," Kohta began...

-X-

A wet rag smacked a solitary member of the undead who, besides his head jerking to the side, gave no visible reaction.

"Clarify for me what we're doing," Takashi muttered as he crouched beside his longest female friend. Said friend was on her hands and knees, leaning very provocatively over a bucket of water.

"We can't trust the information," Saya said. "We don't know how these things react to stimuli, or what kinds… Make this one hit the locker."

Takashi took the offered wet rag, and chucked it at a locker near the creature. The open door slammed shut with a loud clang that reverberated down the hallway.

"The time it takes to change is different from person to person. You said Teshima-sensei turned in five seconds, give or take..." The creature they observed had turned its head sharply to the noise, and had bumped into the locker. Realizing the cool metal was not prey, it turned back, and continued to stare listlessly out the window. And the kid in Marikawa-sensei's office took close to a minute… Neither of those are _near_ the 23 hours Solanum takes. So it either isn't Solanum..."

"Or the information is incorrect, and we can't bet our lives on it until we figure out for sure," Takashi finished. "Okay, for now, keep this as a separate entry. Mark it as 'Them'."

"Them?" Saya questioned, pulling out her notepad and a pencil.

"Yeah… We can't call them Zombies; they turn too quick. So, they are 'them'."

"That's a pronoun nightmare waiting to happen…," she muttered. "What about the experiment?"

"They're affected by outside forces, but don't react to them… They hunt by hearing alone, too."

"Sight's obvious," Saya said. It did run into a locker. "What about smell?"

"You girls smell really good," Takashi complimented, causing Saya and everyone behind them to blush lightly. "It would've noticed. And not heat vision, either; these lockers are freezing." It was early November, so it was to be expected.

Saya nodded as she tucked her notepad and the pencil in her front pouch, pulling out her crowbar again. "The Faculty room's right there…"

Suddenly, a breathy "yahn!" was heard as Shizuka fell. It was loud enough for the pseudo-zombie to hear them, however.

"I'll deal with it," Takashi said, pulling out his tachi, "you help Marikawa-sensei."

Saya nodded, and made her way back to the nurse. "Geez, lady… How tight is that skirt?"

"It's Prada," Shizuka said indignantly.

Saya, ignoring the non-sequitur, borrowed Ichijou's knife. "You'll die if you wear such clothing." She then cut a slit from just below the waistband, all the way down, revealing her pink french lace panties.

" _EH!_ " Shizuka squeaked.

"Whoops," Saya muttered. "Oh well, let's get going." She turned around, and it was just her, Marikawa-sensei, and one of them…

It used to be a teacher, and his eyes were simply gone from the sockets. Blood dribbled from his nose, ears, and mouth. A large chunk was taken out of his left arm, showing where he was bitten.

"Aaahhh!"

She fell back, her crowbar clattering to the ground, bu the noise gave the genius an idea.

A hard glint appeared in Saya's amber eyes as she gripped the solid steel tool, swinging it claw-first at the man's temple.

Shizuka was paralyzed with fear as the pinkette began to mutilate the turned teacher. It had fallen over, her weapon stuck in its head, and Saya placed one foot on its face, and tore the weapon out forcefully. She then straddled it, and began raining blow after blow on its head, even after it had stopped moving.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! You little SHIT! DIE! DIE!"

Another blow was aimed for its head, but her arm was caught in a strong grip. She looked up, and could only see Takashi's warm brown eyes.

"Ta… T-Takashi… I-I don't..."

He wrapped her in a hug, knowing what was wrong. All her life, Saya thought that when someone died, they had to stay dead. Or at the very least, come back because of doctors or some such. But for these...creatures to exist… To Saya's genius mind, they shouldn't be able to exist.

Then, to have something that shouldn't exist be a hair's breadth away from killing her with a single bite, and then turning _her_ into one of those...abominations… He wasn't surprised she was the first to snap. He was just glad there weren't any more of them around to have been attracted to her screams.

Solanum wasn't widely known, and World War Z, which occurred in the late 1970's from what he could infer, was already almost completely forgotten. Max Brooks' account of it had to be placed in the fiction section.

But Takashi was one of the few people who knew for a fact it existed. Uzumaki-sensei, Ada-san, and most of the Umbrella workers at the Tokyo branch knew him personally. And everything he'd overheard painted a grisly picture…

The Umbrella Corporation was militarizing Solanum, and he was seeing the effects.

He knew Ada-san was more or less a glorified security guard with insane training, and Uzumaki-sensei wouldn't have allowed this to occur in Japan, so that left two people.

Wesker-san and the Umbrella Corporations VI, Red Queen.

He was either going to pour acid or soda on whoever did this.

Saya was crying on him, and he had no intention of moving until she did. So Koto with her crossbow kept watch as he comforted his friend.

-X-

Saeko was de facto leader if for some reason Takashi couldn't be. While Koto was his girlfriend, she was not leader material, whilst Saeko could keep a level head in just about any situation. She would be whatever Takashi needed her to be.

Right now, she was his eyes and ears.

"Hayashi-sensei, grab the minibus keys. Rei, turn on the television." As the amber-haired teacher grabbed the Mitsubishi keys and the brunette turned on the TV, everyone sat down for a breather.

It became evident that what was occurring at Fujimi Academy was only a small taste of what was happening around the world. Rioting – or what they were calling rioting – in Tokyo, the U.S. Army out in the streets of New York with tanks and APCs, Moscow out of contact, Hong Kong in flames, looting in Paris and Rome…

But London seemed to be doing well for some reason.

It was obvious this was worse than the Black Death, Influenza, and Spanish Flu combined, and more contagious than the common cold.

Before they left to go back to the other three members of their group, Saeko stopped them. "I want you all to take to heart the fact that if it wasn't for Takashi, we wouldn't be here. He didn't act selfishly, and neither should we. We're a team… And if we want to survive, we have to act as one."

"He did kinda act selfishly," Shizuka spoke up from her place leaned in a chair. "He's got all of us..." She jiggled her breasts lightly, emphasizing the fact that she was talking about the fact that they were all females...very attractive ones at that. "He did that thing with you, Busujima-san, on the roof, he was acting all intimately with me in the infirmary, and right now… he's out there _comforting_ Takagi-san. And he's got a girlfriend too…"

"So," Saeko said, startling the air-headed blonde. "I don't care if he's with others as long as when he's with me, it's genuine. I will admit I'd rather have him to myself, but it's obvious others have feelings for him, as well, and I will not deny the feelings of others because of my own selfishness…" She glanced at all of them, and raised her hand slowly. "Show of hands… If Takashi-kun hadn't trained you, would you be prepared for what is happening now?" None of them raised their hands.

She put her hand down. "Show of hands… If you had never met Takashi-kun, would you be who you are now?" Again, no one, not even Saeko, raised their hand. She turned back to the nurse. "So what if I love him… It's not so foreign a concept. I'm sure I'm not the only one either." Still, they all seemed hesitant. So she decided to choose a practical demonstration. "Niki, Ichijou," she called out to the two youngest girls in the group. "You two are best friends, correct?" At their confused nod, she continued. "You're at the age where you fantasize about boys you like, and I'm sure you both like Takashi-kun, correct?" She didn't give them a chance to answer; she knew what it was. "In how many of those fantasies were you _not_ alone?"

Both girls ducked their heads, blushing heavily. They chanced a glance at each other – at the exact same time – and squeaked cutely before ducking their heads again.

Saeko turned to the rest of the gathered females. "And the rest of you… I'm sure you've thought about Takashi-kun before… wanting to be with him… wanting him to _comfort"_ \- here she cut a glance at Shizuka - "you as well… Now tell me where you factored Koto in all of this. And please don't tell me you didn't, or thought he would leave her for you."

Saeko nodded to herself as she made her way to the door. She paused at the threshold. "I intend to join them in any and every way possible… with or without the rest of you." Her piece said, she made her way to the three of them, Takashi and Koto fussing over a fussing Saya.

Everyone of the females who had went with Saya had their heads bowed when they walked into the hallway.

"That bad, huh?" Takashi asked.

Saeko turned and saw what Takashi was talking about. She gave no indication she knew why they were really like that. ' _Think about it… and hopefully you come to the right decision. He may have done this partially for himself, but what he did also saved us… We all owe him our life._ ' "Yes," she said, instead. "It's all over the world, not just Japan."

"Alright then," Takashi said. He rubbed Saya's shoulder lightly as he stepped away, then hugged Koto before brandishing his tachi. "One floor down, across the bridge to the Activities Building, grab Saeko's katana, and then we're on our way. Come on everyone… We'll make it. I promise."

He walked up to each of them, giving them a light touch or moved a strand of hair behind their ear until they were all looking at him.

"Come on," he said softly.

They followed him. He was the reason many of them were even alive, and they knew it.

Koto ran up to right beside him, hip-checking him so he stumbled lightly. He retaliated by flipping her waist-length hair over her head, messing it up beyond repair and blinding her for a second.

The gasp she gave made him laugh just loud enough for them to hear, but it was cut off abruptly.

"Uchiwa… what a pleasant surprise."

Takashi brandished his tachi at the boy in front of him.

"Hirano… Get out of our way."

-X-

 **Say hello to my little cliffhanger.**

 **Said cliffhanger is at the end of this 5.8k masterpiece before this AN!**

 **Cool little side note, Ryan Glynn is an actual American Baseball Player who played for Japan for a few years(2005-2009 or something) and he went to school with my mom. My mom named me after him(My middle name is Ryan). He played for America, Japan, Canada, and I think Venezuela or something.**

 **I also owned the Pathfinder Miku has, sans the roof rack and bike rack**

 **Thank you, fans of this story! I moved it from misc. x-overs to Resident Evil to give it more publicity(good job to those who found it before that).**

 **But do not fear! There will still be more threats Takashi and his harem of sexy female friends will face besides those of Resident Evil(Dead Space, anyone?). As such, when there is an increase of danger, there must be an increase of power, or vice versa.**

 **Now, I have a few extra abilities they will get at the appropriate time. Without giving too much away, Takashi will eventually manifest the Sharingan(hence his last name being changed from Komuro to Uchiwa), and Saeko will get the 3DMG from Shingeki no Kyojin. That being said, I have not chosen powers for Shizuka, Niki, Saya, and Rei.**

 **That is a problem.**

 **Takashi also needs a few jutsu. He already has the Sharingan powers, and I was thinking about giving him the Shadow Clone technique(maybe 10 copies max).**

 **So if you have any ideas for powers or jutsu I could use, or if they shouldn't have powers(Shizuka may not get one unless someone comes up with a good one), just let me know in a review or something.**

 **But remember they're still in a Zombie Apocalypse, so if you do ask for the Chidori, it will not show up for a while(it's loud…)**

 **Sorry this took so long. I had to figure out weapons for everyone, I've got three other stories, I had to plan a route for them to take, and then I find out Tokonosu(sp?) is basically Tokyo with a different name. The school I chose for Fujimi Academy is about 10 miles SW of Tokyo, and I didn't feel like changing it.**

 **As of 8/21/15 12:34AM ET, this story has 42 visitors, 3 faves, 3 follows, and 1 review(lookin' at you, Commodore Krevin{hope this chapter helps!})**

 **Ja Ne!**


	3. Preparations to Leave

**JapanimationFanficKing** presents yet another chapter of:

 _Operation: Eden_

a massive Xover with _Highschool of the Dead_

of which I only own the overarcing plot of this story

-X-

 **Fujimi High School – Dormitories 2nd Floor**

-X-

It was like a scene from an old Western. Half of those gathered expected a tumbleweed to materialize from the corner of their eye and cut a path between the two groups.

On one side, an all-male group was led by Kohta Hirano, who brandished a jerry-rigged nailgun like an SMG. Just behind him and to his right was Hisashi, who wielded a metal-tipped broom handle in tight, bandage-wrapped hands. Slightly further back and to Hirano's left was Takuzo, who shakily held a wooden baseball bat.

Across from them was a female-dominated, yet male-led group. Takashi Uchiwa stood front and center, a black duffel bag slung over his left shoulder as his right pointed a black tachi at the leader of the other group. Slightly behind and to his left was his girlfriend Koto, who also pointed her crossbow at her ex-boyfriend. To Takashi's right, standing almost shoulder-to-shoulder, was Saeko, whose wooden bokken was already stained with blood.

Arrayed behind those three was Rei who held a bolt-action rifle with attached bayonet at the ready while a black duffel was slung over her shoulder, Saya who chose to brandish her suppressed SMG for its intimidation factor, Niki who aimed her collapsible bow at Hisashi, and Miku who gripped her solid aluminum bat.

Yet another row behind those girls contained Shizuka who simply carried her medicine duffel while her revolver was visible, and Ichijou who brandished an intimidating knife as a duffel was strapped to her back. Behind both those females was Kyoko with her machete, who watched behind them, though she occasionally glanced back to the stand-off.

"Hirano..." Takashi hissed coldly. "Get out of our way."

Did the chubby boy really think he had a chance against the numbers – not to mention experience – that his once-friend's group had aimed towards him? Takuzo, alone, looked like he could piss himself at any moment, while Hisashi was ready to pop a blood vessel, and would be useless in true combat.

One could say many things about Hirano. He was rash, had a superiority complex, and was incredibly jealous.

One could not say he was stupid, the fight with Takashi over Koto notwithstanding.

But currently, he seemed fit to test that assumption.

"I see you made out pretty well, thanks to the end of the world," Hirano spat, eyes darting and assessing those against him. "Got your sluts to follow you around like-"

"Take that back!" Miku shouted, Niki and Ichijou holding her back from caving the portly boy's head in with her bat.

Hirano's smile grew sadistic, seeing three temporarily out of action with not even a full sentence. Granted they were all low-tier targets, but the upperclassman was the weakest emotionally.

Takashi gave his ex-friend a magnanimous smile. "Come on, Kohta... We're all trying to survive here." Slowly, he slid his tachi into its sheath, surprising Saeko most of all. It was he who told her to never be unarmed if you could help it.

But Kohta's split-second glance to the action was enough for Takashi to pull out his Shadowhawk Government, the motions of readying it to fire an instinctual action that took less than a second.

"But you obviously don't want to for very long," he finished, the barrel aimed for Hirano's forehead.

Takuzo was now completely frozen in fear, while Hirano and Hisashi both glared at their rival's sleight of hand.

Saeko approved whole-heartedly at his switch in weapons. Bringing a sword to a gun fight was usually tantamount to suicide, no matter what anime and movies said otherwise or how unconventional a _nailgun_ was. The press of cold steel against her thigh warmed her cheeks.

' _He cares for me...and at the same time, he didn't call me out on my blunder._ They _won't be our only opponents. We'll go up against other humans, as well._ '

"Now," Takashi began, unwavering in his focus on his mirror counterpart, "first thing's first: apologize to Miku-chan. And that better be the only thing that comes out your mouth...or a bullet is going in it."

Hirano glared at the taller boy. Then, turning that gaze to the tear-tracked visage of the school slut, gave a stiff nod. "Apologies."

" _Fuck off_ ," Miku spat.

Hirano bit his cheek so hard he tasted blood.

"Now move," Takashi ordered. "We're leaving the school, have it if you want." He tossed a yellow-cover book on the ground a few feet to Hirano's right which he had pulled from his waistband. "It's in english, but there's library books for that. And just pay attention to the survival aspects; the specifications on Solanum are wrong, but not how to kill them...or how to live."

Begrudgingly, the three-man group moved aside, allowing Takashi's group to pass, the young man himself going last.

Takuzo was the one who picked up the paperback book.

It was titled _The Ultimate Zombie Survival Guide_ by Max Brook, not that any of them could read english.

-X-

 **Fujimi High School – Activities Building 1st Floor**

-X-

"Why'd you do it?"

Takashi glanced over at the bespectacled pinkette as they slowly made their way to the building's back door, which opened to the lot where the buses were kept. "Why not?" he chose to ask, admiring how Saeko wielded her katana. It seemed to take inspiration from the Shinto Era, given how straight it was, making it better for severing limbs...or heads.

"They're assholes," she stated succinctly. "I mean, it was Hirano and Igou. I don't have to tell _you_ what they're like... And yet you still gave them the Survival Guide. I ask again; why?"

"Because as much as I loathe to admit it, my plan alone won't save the world..."

"Eh?" Saya said, now turned to him even as they continued to walk forward. They'd grab the bus first, then circle around to the Dormitories. Not only was Miku's Pathfinder there, but Niki, Ichijou, Saeko, and Koto all lived there year-round. The former two were orphans whose parents were well-off, Saeko saw it as a way to gain independence early, while Takashi's girlfriend used it to escape a very... _unfavorable_ family.

Though they had passed through it earlier, they figured it'd be easier to have somewhere to put what they'd be grabbing instead of carrying it around. It was mostly arrows liberated from the Archery Club and canned food, though some had left personal items there since everyone knew coming to the school was a foregone conclusion.

It was just easier that way.

"I'll tell you later," Takashi said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "promise."

Saya huffed, but said nothing further as they all now looked to him for guidance. He glanced out the door, found their target, and turned to the nine females following him.

"The buses are to the left. We can follow the wall for the most part, then get right on one. Saeko, you and I will take point. Kyoko-sensei, I want you near the front along the edge. Rei, Miku, you two will be on the sides. Saya, you're at the rear. Niki, Ichijou, Koto...protect Shizuka-san, who I want in the center. No firearms. Understood? There aren't that many in the way, and if we take them out quietly and quickly, we won't have to deal with more."

Most nodded, Niki and Ichijou saluted, while Rei, Kyoko, and Shizuka said "Hai".

"Good," he nodded. "Saeko, we'll take out the few closest to the door, then the rest of you will form up right here outside the door."

There was no confirmation that time. Takashi and Saeko stepped outside the door in perfect synchronicity and took out the five undead members of those that had once been their classmates but were now just mindless murderers, mercilessly. The difference in their sword styles also became apparent.

Saeko performed sweeping combos, beginning with downward diagonal swings, and seamlessly switching directions in her traditional two-handed grip, never slowing in her movement as she moved from on of _Them_ to the next.

Takashi, though slower in his body movements, was blistering fast with his sword. His curved blade meant it was more attuned to slicing motions, and the tip was custom made for stabbing through hard material – skull, for instance. He methodically walked to each target, his sword held in a reverse one-handed grip, and cut their head off, then stabbed the brain straight through, not stopping until he hit skull on the opposite side. He tried to aim for the ear of course (heads tended to flop on their side when forcefully dislodged from their perch), but sometimes was a little off, and there was where the tip came in, still going through with minimal effort.

In the end, less than ten seconds later, it was 3-2, in favor of Saeko.

"Sugoi," Niki gushed, Ichijou nodding enthusiastically beside her as they rushed over to the two older teens once everyone else came outside. They couldn't figure who to focus on for the life of them, but a quick cough from Takashi had them joining the group in their designated spots nonetheless.

" _They're_ right there," Takashi whispered, motioning to the buses about a hundred feet away. Only three of _Them_ were in between them and the Mitsubishi Rosas that served as transportation for the various clubs and teams of Fujimi High. The 25-seat buses could go 300 miles on a full, 26 gallon tank. Lucky for the group, the buses were always topped off before being parked, so there was no doubt the fuel tanks held 25. _something_ gallons. Given the trip was about 800 miles on a good day, he planned on filling it up about four times.

In comparison, Miku's Pathfinder could probably go 150 miles on a full tank _if they were lucky_ , though her tank was a 14 gallon one, so they had roughly the same mpg. He would need to fill it up closer to ten times, though of course it needed half as much fuel.

"Saeko, Kyoko-sensei. Go for the bus. We'll follow about twenty feet behind you. _Don't_ start the bus until we're all on."

As soon as the purple-haired samurai killed the closest one, the rest of the group proceeded to move forward. Saya, still shaken up from her near-death experience, was glad for her position. Any of _Them_ in her view were much too far away to even notice anything was wrong, aside from their stiff gait.

The next two were cut down just as easily and silently, and Saeko and Kyoko-sensei entered the bus without problems, followed by the other eight, though Rei had to take care of one with her bayonette as it rounded the back of the bus by chance, due to the fact that it would have caused more of _Them_ to appear if she didn't.

Takashi gave her a brief smile as she came up behind Saya before he began speaking to Kyoko-sensei. "Bring us to the side door of the Dormitories, close as you can."

At her nod as she turned the minibus on, Takashi turned to the rest of them and smiled, seeing them dropping off their duffel bags in preparation for the next trip.

"We're doing very well so far," he praised. "We're a cohesive group, have a well-defined hierarchy, and have a concrete plan in place to survive... We just need to keep it up. When we stop, Rei, you'll follow them inside. You will all go to one room at a time, and do not split up when you're in there, understand?"

The five females of that group nodded. Lucky for them, two of the rooms – Niki and Ichijou sharing one – were on the first floor, while Saya's was diagonal from the stairs on the second floor.

"Saya, Shizuka-san. You two will stay here with Kyoko-sensei and protect the bus, which will stay running."

"Hai," Kyoko-sensei called out, letting him know she was listening as they slowly hopped the curb to get closer to the door, Saya and Shizuka giving their own assent.

"And I'll get you to your truck, Miku." He paused as they slowed now that they were almost in front of the door. "How loud is it?"

The orange-haired girl gave a noncommittal movement with her hand. "Well, I put headers on it, modified it to dual exhaust, then added cherry bombs between the cat and muffler."

"And that means what?" Takashi asked. He assumed that what she said made sense to anyone mechanically inclined, but he was not. He had two on-land vehicles, and Ada-san used Umbrella funds to have them installed with a nanobot dispenser. The microscopic machines fixed everything from small cracks to blockages and even cleaning any filters and liquids so he didn't have to worry about changing that.

"I made it more powerful and fuel-efficient with the headers and dual exhaust, which made it louder. _But_ I then made it a lot quieter with the cherry bombs, and only sacrificed some of the power."

"So..."

"So it's about as loud as a regular _car_ until you put the pedal to the metal, then you'll have company."

"Alright," Takashi said. "In that case, we'll pull up behind the bus when we're done, creating a wall on that side." This allowed for the bus to pull away quickly once everyone was on just in case, as well as allowing _Them_ only one way to attack from. "Everyone ready?"

The six females leaving the bus with him stood, Saeko right behind him, just as Kyoko-sensei opened the door.

Takashi instantly had to kill one of _Them_ , blood splattering on the teen as he impaled it through the eye. That was the only move he could use in the cramped confines of a bus door, but he wished he had kicked it first.

Saeko moved around him like water as he exited, taking her space by the door to the Dormitory building. Following her was Koto, Niki, Ichijou, and Rei. Miku was last, an all-metal key with a pentagon-shaped head connected to a ring with a few other keys and some other doodads, including a belt clip, which she proceeded to stuff in her skirt pocket.

"Alright you five," he said, mentally mapping out every one of _Them_ he saw, "Get in, grab everything you need, whatever anyone else left in your room, then get out. Don't waste time, but don't be careless."

"Aww, you do care," Koto joked, her Stryker Strykezone already loaded and simply waiting for a target.

"Watch yourself, missy," Takashi said in a teasing tone, though everybody paused as Miku walked up to the young girl. She reached down blindly, her eyes on Koto with a congenial smile as she unhooked her ka-bar USMC hunting knife from her calf, before strapping it to the brunette's upper arm.

When she stood back beside Takashi, she finally spoke again. "Clearing rooms is a close-quarters deal. Your crossbow wouldn't help much then."

"...Thank you," Koto finally managed, glad for the older girl's thoughtfulness. In response to Koto's thanks, Miku leaned against Takashi (being half a head shorter than the year-younger boy)and gave an even brighter smile than they had ever seen on her – an impressive feat given how wide her smiles tended to be.

"Think nothing of it Koto-chan. We're all sisters, right?"

Another one of _Them_ ironically saved Koto from answering that odd response as Takashi severed its head from its body, dislodging Miku from his side in the process. "Come on, Miku. We can talk once we're on the road."

The conversation effectively ended – for the time being, at the very least – the two groups split up, leaving Saya, Shizuka, and Kyoko to guard the bus.

"So where's your truck?" Takashi asked. He saw it was somewhere in the middle, but Miku would know exactly which row, and the less time they spent searching, the better. The cherry blossom trees, despite being bare, were too numerous for him to see the large blue truck.

"Row C, about half-way down," she replied immediately, taking the lead with her aluminum bat. After all, she knew where her truck was exactly.

There weren't that many of _Them_ , most of the students having been in the sports field. Those who had escaped from the front door were also routed that way after they turned due to the screams of the dying or scared.

' _Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it! Ignoreitignoreitignor-_ '

"Takashi!" Miku shouted, one of _Them_ with an iron-hard grip on her shirt. Due to the angle, she couldn't get a good swing on it, and she had given her knife to Koto.

"Shit!" Takashi spat, quickly palming and throwing one of a dozen knives strapped to his belt at the creature which had once been a student.

Arcing end over end, it buried itself in the ear canal of the creature, ending it.

What most got wrong, was that stabbing _Them_ in the temple wasn't a kill-shot. The frontal lobe of the brain was where many of the factors that made humans _human_ was there, such as morals and reason. Any disease or drug turning humans into mindless killing machines would either have to cut off that part of the brain in every sense but the literal one, or, in the case of Solanum, forcefully override that section until it melted into grey matter slag.

In short, you either hit what was basically nothing, or you hit nothing at all.

"Sorry," Takashi muttered once he had gotten closer to the gal, yanking the knife out of her attacker, cleaning it on a less-dirty part of its uniform, and placing it back on his belt.

It was only then that he realized they were in front of the Pathfinder. They got in quickly, and simply sat there for a few seconds, with Miku trying to clean off the blood on her shirt.

"What's wrong Kashi-koi?" she finally asked as she turned on the truck. A low rumble was heard after the initial start-up, which wasn't as bad as he was expecting.

"Huh?" he replied eloquently, confused at the nickname. For her part, Miku slowly pulled the truck out of its parking spot, the sound of rubber on plastic audible as she turned the wheels too sharply.

"Sorry," she winced, "it's the fender flares. I was saving up to get a lift kit installed, but now I'm gonna have to take them off." She glanced over at him for a brief second before lining the truck up behind the bus. "Now why did you space out? I called your name like three times, but you couldn't hear me."

Takashi leaned back with a sigh, feeling tears gather under his lashes. "I could hear them... _everyone_ screaming. I had this awesome plan to save you and Koto and everyone else who believed in me, and _not once_ did I think about anyone else. I-I left them to die..."

Miku placed a soft hand on his cheek, rubbing the gathered tears away with a thumb. "Kashi-koi... There is _no way_ you can save everyone, okay?" When he didn't respond, she decided to try a different tactic.

"Do you like RPG's Kashi-koi?"

"They're alright I guess," he replied, cracking an eye open at the odd change in topic.

"Well...let's say you're an NPC that trains people in...survival. You're the only person in the game that can do so, but you can only train one person at a time. With me so far?"

"I'm just surprised you know so much about RPG's," he confessed.

"I played Skyrim in my free time," she confessed, "but stop getting me off topic. Now, to survive _Them_ , say it takes...95 Survival."

"That's a lot."

"It's hard, yes. Are you saying anyone can survive _Them_?"

"No," he replied, wanting to go in and help Koto and the rest of them, but having enough common sense to realize he was emotionally compromised, albeit a very small amount, and Miku was trying to help him with that.

"Alright," Miku said with a flourish, almost done with her analogy, "now, anyone with Survival below 95 has a 99% chance of automatically dying every second. If your survival is 95 or above, there is a 99% chance you will survive every hour. Due to the time restraints of the game, you have the option of leveling all your characters up equally, of which there are a substantial amount, so many in fact that you'd be lucky to get Survival up to 10 by time _They_ arrived-"

"But then they'd all die," Takashi pointed out.

"Exactly," Miku said triumphantly, "which brings me to your second option; _the option you chose_."

Takashi was now sitting up straight, though Miku's hand was still on his cheek, her thumb rubbing softly along his cheek.

"You focus on a select few, making sure they survive, then go from there."

Takashi was in shock at hearing that callous, yet true, statement. In the grand scheme of things, that was the logical choice. Better to focus on and undoubtedly save a few then have everyone die because you wanted to be _fair_.

In this world, was it really that simple? Things like reason and morals, what made humans _human_ – everything dealt with by their frontal lobe – was skewered almost beyond recognition.

You got bit? No band-aids, we have to kill you.

Sprained your ankle? Have fun being bait.

 _Life_ was now the most precious commodity, along with food, water, shelter, and ammunition.

"Alright," he said with a gulp of air, followed by a sigh. "Alright, Miku-chan... I understand. I don't like it...but I understand it was the only option that I could have chose to allow all my precious people survive."

Now it was Miku's turn to be out of sorts as her entire face burned scarlet.

-X-

 **Fujimi High School – Dormitories 2nd Floor**

-X-

Saeko's room was last as they rounded the stairs, Koto in the lead with her crossbow, Saeko just behind her. Niki and Ichijou were behind them, once again carrying duffels, but now they were filled with canned food that they had stockpiled for this very day. Their quivers were also filled to capacity with arrows, both girls having three of them apiece.

At the same time, they realized they needed something like Koto, or even what Miku-senpai gave their Taicho's girlfriend. Their bows, while good for long-range, weren't adept for close quarters and, aside from Ichijou's swiss army knife, neither had any backups.

Perhaps they could ask Uchiwa-sama for one of his throwing knives, for use as a back-up? It was twice as long as Ichijou's...

Rei was at the end of the group. She lived off-campus, and therefore needed nothing here. She was here simply under Takashi's orders, to give his girlfriend one more level of protection. At the same time, since she had nothing to grab, she wouldn't be distracted like the other four.

Koto signaled the all-clear, shouldering her crossbow and pulling out Miku's hunting knife. Saeko walked ahead of the younger girl, opening the door slowly as Rei shoved her bayonette in the gap, meeting no resistance like they wanted.

Many of the doors they had passed had rattled, but it seemed like those that had made it to their dorms had closed the door behind themselves before they turned, and now _They_ couldn't open the doors.

' _Need to tell Saya that They can't open doors_...' Saeko mused as she entered the sparse room, sword still at the ready just in case, but in Takashi's style.

Saeko's sweeping strikes would be useless in a confined space with allies, and was also no good against surprise attacks. Takashi's compact, reverse-handed grip and strikes were _made_ for such circumstances, and made her realize he probably knew that already.

In fact, it was entirely possible he chose – or created – that style for that sole purpose. Saeko's style was meant more for allowing easy counter-attacks if her first strike was blocked or otherwise redirected, but _They_ didn't even have swords, rendering half of her style useless.

Removing a few diaries, kendo books, and photos, as well as the maintenance kit for her sword and a few other sentimental pieces, Saeko deemed her room sufficiently empty, and told the others as much.

It was in leaving that they found the problem that had been hiding since they ran into Hirano's group earlier.

It was running into Hirano's group a second time.

"Busujima-chan!" Kohta called out in what could only be false happiness. "It must be fate to run into you twice in one day, and without your knight in shining armor to protect you, nonetheless."

Two compact bows, a crossbow, an M1A, and a katana all were ready to end the life of the boy in front of them, while his own, smaller team was armed with a broom handle, nailgun, and wooden bat.

"Takashi let you live," Saeko said calmly, deceptively so. "We only came to grab what we have prepared."

"You're taking _everything_ ," Hisashi spat. " _He_ is taking everything! You let us have the school like we're a goddamn charity case, then come back and leave with duffel bags filled with supplies _that we need_!"

"That you want, Hisashi," Rei corrected softly. "You want our food, you want m-... You want medicine, but it's possible to get by with what you have. He didn't take it all. I know it feels like that, but it's not. He's only taking what's his."

"So you..." Hisashi began, disbelieving.

"What? No," Rei said, realizing how he may have taken that wrong. "You were an alright boyfriend when we went out, but I love Takashi-kun onl-Ah!"

Rei allowed the strap to catch her gun as both hands flew to her mouth, cheeks aflame as she fearfully spared a glance at Koto.

The brunette was staring right back, an impish smile on her face as she tried to hold back laughter at the older girl's face.

For her part, Rei ran faster than she ever had to escape her embarrasment.

"And this is where we part ways," Koto said to her ex-boyfriend. "And once again, I'm going to Takashi, while you're all alone."

With that final parting shot, the other four girls chased after their brown-haired companion.

Back to Takashi.

-X-

 **Mitsubishi Rosa**

-X-

"Do you like Uchiwa-kun, Takagi-san?"

That question, fielded by her P.E. teacher, nearly caused Saya to trip...on nothing...while standing still.

Fixing her glasses from her near-faceplant, the pinkette glared at the older redhead. "The hell kinda question is that!" Then, realizing who she was talking to, meekly added "...ma'am."

"One Busujima-san asked all of us while we were in the faculty room," she admitted. "While Shizuka-chan is skeptical of his true motives, I for one believe the fact that we're all female is an unexpected, but not unwelcome, addition to his plan."

"You know Kashi," Saya chuckled.

"Not...particularly," Kyoko admitted. Aside from his personality and a brief overview of his life and why he expected the insane event they were currently taking part in, she knew nearly nothing about him. It was only her faith in his morality that she allowed him to have a weapons locker in her office.

"Oh...right," Saya muttered. "Kashi and I are childhood friends. Whenever Ada-san had a mission from Umbrella Corp., he'd stay at the Takagi Estate, and we'd play together. Hide and seek, the floor is lava, marco polo... you name it, we did it. Well...we hung out until about two-three years ago, then it was always 'zombie survival' this, or 'apocalypse preparedness' that. No more fun Takashi unless he's with Koto. Then I gotta go and break down in front of him...like a _liability..._ "

"Do you truly believe he feels like that?" Kyoko asked. "The Takashi you knew, would he see you as a liability?"

"Well-"

"Weren't you listening?" Shizuka interrupted the younger girl. She always made a point to never be looking at anything in particular when she was serious. This time, she was intently studying the roof hatch. "The Takashi she knew doesn't exist as of two years ago. That's a long time for someone to change."

"But Kashi is Kashi," Saya defended. "I just... I _feel_ like a liability, is all. He wouldn't see me like that, I'm just being a stupid genius."

"Speaking of stupid," Kyoko muttered, allowing Rei in as the brunette rushed in, followed by Takashi's timely arrival in cutting down one of _Them_ that had almost caught the mortified girl when she ran past.

Takashi stopped his girlfriend, bringing her closer to the Pathfinder as Saeko kept the small corridor they had created free of _Them_. "What happened? Rei almost got killed running out of there like that."

"Oh nothing...just Rei admitting her feelings for you in front of me."

"Okay..." Takashi said. It was pretty obvious that she liked him. And there was no way Koto wouldn't have guessed. Rei and Takashi had been inseperable since the beginning of High School, until he had begun dating Koto, of course. Like he wouldn't tell his girlfriend about his friend's crush on him. He didn't want her to think something secret was going on, and Rei was just struggling with keeping it secret.

"I don't know, Taka-kun... I think I'll have to talk to them for you if you want this plan of yours to get off the ground."

"You do you, Koto-chan. I'll ride in the Pathfinder with Miku and Saeko-senpai. Don't embarrass them too bad."

His tease of a girlfriend stuck out her tongue in response as she stepped on the bus. "No promises!"

"Come on, Saeko-senpai! You're with me and Miku in the Pathfinder."

The purple-haired samurai simply nodded, falling back until she took the front passenger seat, Takashi now in the back. The Rosa was on its way back to the actual road, so Miku turned her wheel only slightly, preventing the awful plastic-against-rubber noise due to the large tires and their small clearance as they then overtook the bus.

What on the outside looked like a roof scoop actually just made space for a CB radio on the inside of the truck, which Saeko patched to their pre-planned frequency, Channel 2.

"Alright, ladies! We're going out into this world and we're not looking back. Remember what I taught you and what you learned. We're in this together, alright? Kyoko-sensei, follow us. If we get seperated for some reason, Saya knows these roads like the back of her hand, and I'm sure Koto does as well. Keep radio chatter to a minimum, and _don't_ give away any information about our destination, route, or supplies unless absolutely necessary, got it?"

" _Hai, Uchiwa-kun. We'll follow you,_ " Kyoko replied without hesitation.

"Okay," Takashi said. "We'll break in about two hours, so just focus on that. If we take it an hour at a time, we'll make it... Catch you later."

In the bus, Koto was in the front seat opposite Saya, who sat behind Kyoko-sensei. She was turned completely around in her seat, and had her fingers steepled in front of her face...to hide her smile.

"Alrighty, then. Now that we're all alone for the next two hours...how many of you are in love with my boyfriend?"

-X-

 **What is up, fellow survivalists?**

 **I rushed to have this up before The Walking Dead Season 7 Premier.**

 **All I can say is two things. I'm glad the wait's almost over. And I think it was Abraham. However, they'll show a commercial for the new season, then immediately show one for Norman Reedus' new show, so I'm kinda scared for the reveal.**

 **The messed up part would be if they didn't reveal it in the first episode, since they said this season wouldn't focus on Rick's group as much, so what if they didn't reveal it until after the Christmas break? They'll have everyone glued to their seats every episode until it's revealed, that's for sure!**

 **Anyways, back to the story.**

 **Yet another chapter of this eventual massive crossover. Like, literally every alien and zombie movie/game/show(Walking Dead included)/comic you have ever seen will be incorporated into this daunting undertaking.**

 **For those curious, the Rosa's conversion is 500km on 100L, and the Pathfinder is 250km for 55L. Also, the trip is roughly 1300km. I had it like that initially, but didn't want to set a precedent for using metric measurements. Sorry for those who use those usually.**

 **Facts about this story as of 9:10PM 10/22/16:**

 **Views – 86**

 **Reviews – 4**

 **Faves – 10**

 **Follows – 16**

 **Theme song – Defences: _Losing Time_**

 **Story # – 9(I came up with this one _very_ early on)**

 **Story Rank – 10(for some reason, crossovers are usually more anticipated than regular stories)**

 **As always, thanks for the love, everyone. Next is another chapter for T'ZvY, followed by Protecting River.**

 **See you guys and gals then.**

 **Ja Ne!**


End file.
